On receiving a communication transmission from a network element, the user equipment may be required to provide the network with an indication to either acknowledge or negatively acknowledge receipt of the data packet. In particular, an acknowledgement (ACK) would indicate to the network that the packet was successfully received and decoded, and that the next packet for the user equipment may be sent. Conversely, a negative acknowledgement (NACK) would indicate to the network that the data packet previously sent was not successfully decoded.
A user equipment may also be required to send channel state information (CSI) to the network periodically to indicate to the network the state of the channel. Such channel state information may include, for example, a channel quality indicator (CQI), a precoding matrix indicator (PMI) and/or a rank indicator (RI), among others. In the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 10 specifications, a user equipment (UE) is configured to transmit a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ)-ACK on the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) format 3. A periodic CSI may be dropped if HARQ-ACK and the periodic CSI happen to be transmitted in the same subframe. The CSI dropping is a simple approach to handle simultaneous transmission. However, excessive CSI dropping, which may result from a steady flow of downlink traffic requiring HARQ-ACK information to be transmitted on the uplink, may degrade the downlink throughput because the evolved Node B (eNB) scheduler does not receive timely CSI reports.